dc_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Gerald Monograss
'''Gerald Monograss '''is a teacher for Central City Elementary School. Biography Near the end of the 2015-2016 school year, Monograss had a class of 22 students. Wally West was one of those students. On May 6, 2016, Monograss was teaching his class about The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln. He asked the class who killed Lincoln; which Tawny Young correctly answered John Wilkes Booth. During the class, Wally asked to go to the bathroom, which was really just an excuse to be '''Kid Flash '''and help people in Central City. Monograss let him and told Wally to take the pass. 2 minutes later, Linda Park and Kennedy Birch also asked to go to the bathroom. Monograss reluctantly agreed. When Wally got back to school and Linda and Kennedy got back from the bathroom, the bell rang, signaling half the school day was over. Monograss's class left for PE. At the end of the day, Monograss reminded the class to get the field trip sheet's signed so they can go see a movie in the city. A few day's later on the 9th, Monograss was teaching his class more about the assassination. He asked the class a question; "Who was in the booth with Lincoln?". Wally answered correctly, Mary Todd Lincoln, Henry Rathbone and Clara Harris. Monograss complemented Wally and started talking again. The next day on the 10th, the bus for the field trip got to the school and was filled by Monograss and his entire class, except Wally. On the way there, Brad Farland stood up and made fun of Wally not showing up. Monograss told him to sit down and Farland listened. They got to the city, minutes before the Battle of Central City started. When the battle started, the bus driver attempted to drive out of there but failed as the bus was tipped over onto its side. The driver, Monograss and every student, except Farland, got out of the bus safely. As Monograss and the driver attempted to open the side doors on the bus, Wally, in his Kid Flash suit, came to help and got Farland out safely. Monograss, his class and the driver managed to get to the edge of the city, where evacuation buses were being loaded. They were taken out of the city and back to the suburban side. The school day was ended and everybody went home. The next day, school started up again. Wally went to school along with all of Monograss's class. Everyone in the class asked Wally where he was during the battle. He lied and said he got sick and had to stay home and watch the battle on the news. Monograss heard Wally and said he was lucky he got sick and that he didn't have to witness what happened. 1 month later, on June 24th, Monograss was having a "Last Day Of School Party" on the last day. When the bell rang, halfway through the school day, his entire class screamed in joy as they ran out of the classroom and out the building. Monograss responded in the empty classroom, saying he's so excited to clean up the classroom in a sarcastic tone. Almost 2 years later, on March 20, 2018, when Wally snuck into his former elementary school to retrieve a computer drive left in Mr. Grant's classroom by Lori Park, he saw Monograss. He has now has longer hair and a thin beard. He catches a glimpse of Wally running out of the classroom in super speed before questioning if the rumor that a ghost is haunting the school is true. He then looks around the hallway before quickly going back into his classroom. Monograss was one of the many victims of Darkseid's invasion a little over a week later.